What if?
by ByyakoPriestess
Summary: What if Kagome ran into Sesshomaru and not Inuyasha? first story please be nice! R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

Okay, disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters in this series. Even though that would so totally rock as you may all know. This is not a story for Kikyo fans or very, very big InuYasha fans. For Sesshomaru it is! Yay! 

Anyways, this story is about what if Kagome ran into Sesshomaru and not stumbled upon InuYasha? This is my first story please be nice to me! And Please R&R as you all know.

On with the story that will take place after Kagome gets out of the well…..

Chapter 1 WHERE THE HELL AM I????

"Uggggh…. Where am I?" Kagome said looking around not remembering anything that had recently happened to her. 'Oh yeah, I fell into the well, but wait this doesn't look like our well…. Are those birds I hear?' Kagome stood up and looked around the bottom of the well. "Mom! Grandpa! Souta! Anybody!" Kagome gave up knowing all of her efforts where in vein….. Or were they?

"Who are you and how did you get into this well?" a dark voice said. She could not see his face due to the sunlight in her eyes. "Um… I am not quite so sure myself to tell you the truth…. And who the hell are you?" Kagome said getting irritated that he was going to ask her questions without helping her out.

"What a stupid human, how could you not know what you are doing in a well or how you got there. As for who I am, you are quite rude for not introducing yourself to me, before asking me such questions. Now tell me who are you?"

'Why I ought to…' Kagome said getting very mad at him of course. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. Now tell me who are you, and can you help me out of here already?"

I am sorry it is so short! But I would like to know what you think of this as a beginning to the chapters! Please R&R!!!


	2. Helping Hand

YAY! Glad you all like my first chapter! Sorry it was so short I lost my book I wrote it all in and I was writing from memory1 Sorry I haven't updated recently; my dad is gay and doesn't have a computer.

Anyway, continuing with the story….

Chapter 2 Helping hand

'Who does this wench think she is ordering around?' "You are quite rude wench. You say you want help, but you have yet to show me some respect. I could and should leave you here for being so rude to me. It is not wise to be rude to someone that might help you."

"Oh my god! Such an arrogant jerk!…. Okay Kagome, you aren't getting anywhere by doing this. Calm down, relax, and take a chill pill.' "I am sorry, would you please mind helping me out of this well?"

"Very well then." Sesshomaru said jumping into the well down next to her in the blink of an eye.

"Whoa! Holy cow! Where did he go? Eke! He is right there!" 'How in the hell did he do that? What the hell was that? Wait a minute he still hasn't told me who he was?'

"What is your problem woman? Have you not seen a demon?"

'What did he just say? Demon? But how? Where the hell am I if he is telling the truth?'

"Tell me have you not seen a demon before?"

"Um, no not really. Um, could you tell me where I am exactly?"

"You are in Japan moron."

"What was that?! Grrr…" Kagome took a step closer to the man, and for the first time getting a really good look at him. 'Whoa, what a hottie!… Wait a minute he just called me a moron!.. He said I was in Japan though. How can that be? There are no demons running around back home.. Well, that we know of. Hey is he wearing armor? And a kimono? Wait don't tell me I am in the past! Is that even possible??' "What year is it?"

"It is the year 1565 ( I guessed the year, sorry if I am way off!)" 'What is the wench thinking about? It is as if she isn't from this world. What kind of outfit is that? And why does she not smell filthy, but of Jasmine flowers?'

'Oh crap, oh crap, once again, oh crap. I am in the past! But how do I get back?'

"Wench tell me what is going on!"

"Um.. I am not entirely sure myself to say the truth. All I have figured out is that I was somehow brought here from my home in future Japan. The year is… well was 2005(since it is now) where I live.

'Hm… she is not lying, she only smells confused. She has a strong power I can sense. Maybe she will be of some help to me…. That is it she comes home with me.' "That settles it."

"What? Settles What?" Kagome backed away from Sesshomaru as he came closer.

"You are coming home with me."

"What!!!!! Pervert!! I don't even know your name!"

"Do not dare call me 'pervert' again. You do not know who you are talking to."

"Duh! Because you won't tell me!"

"Fine then. I am Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western Lands."

'Lord? Oh crap! What did I get myself into? How do I do this?'

"Now you are coming home with me."

Whew! That was work! But fun! Well please read and review! Thanks if you do! Hope you liked it! Next one should be coming soon!


	3. The Journey

I am SO sorry! I couldn't think at all at one point! But here is my next chapter. I am sorry if Sesshomaru or Kagome where or are going to be out of character. I am trying some new ways of writing my stories, I hope they aren't too, too off for you! Sorry!!

Thanks to everyone that has sent me praises! Those that did are ashley41791, Touch Inuyasha and you die, zoemoon, gasbomb, confused mentor,

On with the next chapter!

Chapter 3 The Journey

'What to do? What to do? Let's see I don't know how to get home, don't know exactly where I am, nowhere I can stay other than him, and he is a lord offering me a place to stay. I guess I have nothing better to do. Not that I would know, what I would have done. He looks like he won't take 'no thanks for the offer maybe some other time' for an answer too. Crap! How do I do this to myself? Why me? Oh I give up!' Kagome sighed. "Okay I'll go without a fight."

"Good you have made a wise choice woman. Looks like you might have more brains; than some other humans. Though you do look pretty weak and defenseless."

"How would you know?! You don't even know me!" Kagome yelled balling her fists in anger.

"So you think you can defend yourself?"

"Yeah, of course I-" 'Why can't I talk? My throat! It hurts so bad! I can barely breathe! What is he doing?'

Opening her eyes Kagome looked around to see she was pinned to the well's wall by his hand noticing that he has claws.

"Look wench, do not dare think about underestimating me! You know nothing  about your enemy, so don't get cocky."

'He means business!' "Please… can't…breathe…"

"Hear me, this is your only and last warning." Sesshomaru spat at her letting her go and dropping her to the ground. Leaving Kagome gasping for air and holding her throat from the pain in her neck.

'Hn… maybe I over did it?…no… She got way to cocky. She needed a lesson. We should probably leave. I do not like being so close to…him.'

'Whew! That was a close call. My throat is killing me!'

"We are leaving."

Sesshomaru picked Kagome up bridal style, and jumped up the well onto the rim and then continued running to the west.

"Eke!" 'Whoa! He is fast! Definitely not normal! Ugh! Feels like I am being crushed. The wind stings my face and legs.'

Picking up his current speed Kagome squeaked again hiding her face in his chest and holding onto him for dear life.

'What is she doing?

You know you like it!

Who are you? Get out of my head!

I am you genius!

Shut up! Go away!

Hey be nice I didn't do anything!

Shut up!

Touchy! Well somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today!

Will you go away already!?

Hey be nice, you don't want to drop her now do you?

…No…she could be of use…

What the hell am I thinking?

You have to admit she is a looker!

No I do not!

Yes you do!

No I don't!

Yes you do! Look at her!'

Looking down Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's long black hair, creamy pale skin, lush full lips, her very unique outfit, and as he was looking up to see her eyes she also picked up her head locking eyes for a split second, until she jerked her head down blushing.

'What was he doing? Was he checking me out? He sure does have beautiful golden eyes. Why do I feel like I am blushing? Eke! Because I am! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!'

'What is she so freaked out about? What is she wearing? Is this even allowed in her home? She does have beautiful blue eyes.

Wait what am I doing?

You got the hots for her!

Oh go away! I do not have the hots for her and that is that! Go away!'

After 2 hours of him running Sesshomaru came to a sudden halt and put Kagome onto the ground. Walking 1 foot ahead he put his hand out in front of him, and mumbled under his breath what Kagome thought sounded like some ancient Chinese language. Shortly after, a castle suddenly began to form no less than a couple yards from where Sesshomaru stood.

Well I hope you liked! I hope that I made the chapter long enough for now! Please r&r!


	4. New Home

Thank you all for your reviews everyone!

**Theblackdemoness**, I know I said Chinese. I did that for a reason. As you might know some Japanese schools do teach Chinese. So Kagome could have learned a little or heard it other places. And secondly I said it sounded like Chinese. It isn't but it sounds very familiar to it. Sorry if I sound like a know it all…which I am not even close to coming to! But I hope that helps you.

And once again as a reminder I do not own any of the characters in InuYasha as that would so totally rock if I did!

On with the story!

Chapter 4 New Home

'Whoa this place is huge! I hope I don't get lost!'

"Are you going to come or just stare at the palace the whole time?" Sesshomaru said looking back at her from ahead.

"Huh? Oh sorry." Kagome said running to catch up with him.

"Here are the rules: 1. You are not allowed to enter my personal chambers. 2. You are not allowed to walk around here freely when I am not home. 3. You will come to all meals. 4. You will bathe everyday. I do not want any nasty smells in my palace. And lastly you will show respect to all lords and guests that visit. If you break any of these rules I will punish you in a way that I see fit. Do I make myself clear?"

'Well he sure is bossy, but I have nothing else I can do.' "Okay."

"Good, I will be training you from now on in sword fighting and teach you how to use the bow."

"Okay, but why am I learning?"

"You will soon find out."

'What does he mean by that?'

As they got closer to the palace Kagome noticed that the doors where thick, metal, and very high up in the air. When they got within 4 yards of the palace the doors opened.

"Mi-lord! You are back! Welcome back Mi-lord!"

"Jaken be quite this instance."

"Yes mi-lord!"

"Jaken, prepare a room for her she will be staying here for a good amount of time. Stock it with more appropriate cloths and some fighting kimonos."

"Yes right away mi-lord!"

"Is dinner ready yet?"

"Yes mi-lord!"

"That is all."

"Right away mi-lord!" Jaken finished saying and running off to do as he was told to do.

'What the hell was that?'

Sesshomaru led the way down some of the hallways for what seemed like eternity. Until finally he came to some large double doors and pulled them open. Revealing a beautiful dinning room and long table that could fit 100 people.

"Sakura?"

"Yes my lord? What can I do for you?" A young female said coming into view. She had beautiful navy blue hair, blood red eyes with black eye shadow, and a figure to go with it in a simple pale blue kimono.

"Set another plate for our new guest that will be staying here for a while."

"Right away." Sakura said backing up and going to the kitchen.

"Kagome you are to remember this is where you will be eating. Never be late or you starve. Remember my rules."

"Uh. Okay."

"Sesshomaru-Sama the table is set."

"Kagome you will sit next to me."

"Okay." Kagome said sitting down at his right hand.

"We have much to talk about."

"About what?"

"Business."

"Like?"

"Why are you here, and not home, how did you get here, how to get you home, and if there might be anyone that could help."

"Oh, okay. I am not sure I can answer those for you though."

"I figured that. After I train you for ten days we will go back to the bone eaters well."

"Bone eaters well?"

"Yes where you came from. Do not interrupt me. There we will inspect the well and see if we can find anything out."

"Okay but why am I to be trained?"

"In case of a demon attacks or humans."

"Oh, okay."

"Sakura, we are done."

"Then we shall clean up now Lord Sesshomaru."

"Kagome you will go take your bath and then go to bed. It is getting late and I have other businesses to attend to. Kurumi?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" A young woman that looked about 21 said as she entered the room. She had long black hair with silver streaks, white eyes, silver eye shadow and 2 black stripes on her cheeks, and a silk black kimono.

"You are now Kagome's personal servant. You will help her get ready, dressed, cleaned, and learn her way around here. Now take Kagome to the bathing springs."

"Right away my lord. Lady Kagome, please follow me this way." Kurumi said walking out of the dining area.

"Excuse me are you a demon?"

"Yes I am a wolf demon."

"They have different types?"

"Yes for example, Lord Sesshomaru is a dog demon, Sakura is a dolphin demon."

"Ah, okay I think I am starting to get it. Thank you Kurumi."

"It is okay my lady."

"Please just call me Kagome. Calling me lady is just way to weird."

"But I will get in trouble."

"Please just when it is us?"

"If you wish my la- I mean Kagome."

"Thank you Kurumi."

Just as Kagome said that they came to some doors with designs of vines going up.

"Here we are Kagome, the bathing springs." Kurumi opened the doors revealing a gigantic spring with tables to put stuff such as towels, cleaning stuff, etc. a bath as big a pool.

"Whoa, talk about living in luxury!"

"Would you like any help Kagome, If not I will go get you some cloths to wear."

"Um… I am good can you tell me if there is any shampoo or body wash?"

"Yes over there on the table."

"Thanks I am good to go then."

Kurumi bowed and walked out of the room to go get some cloths for Kagome. As soon as the doors closed Kagome began to undress, but not before she got some shampoo, conditioners, and body washes she liked.

"This is so relaxing." 'I can't believe what is happening, and what did happen. I wonder if this is all a dream and I am going to wake up in my bed. Oh well… I should probably finish up soon. Kagome said rinsing out the conditioner and washing herself. She was about to reach for the towel when Kurumi came in.

"Hello Kagome. I brought some cloths. Here let me give you a hand." Kurumi said putting the cloths on the table and getting Kagome the towel and helped her out.

"Thanks." Kurumi helped Kagome dry her hair and then helped her change into a silk red kimono with light pink Sakura blossoms.

"This is so beautiful!"

"It is on you Kagome."

"Awe your embarrassing me!"

"But it is true. It is getting late you should go to bed. Come I will take you to your room."

As they walked down the halls Kagome looked at the walls and noticed paintings. Some of nature, animals, and some of people. Some which looked to be the family line from what she could tell. Finally she came to a door.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru is next door, but you cannot enter unless given permission."

"Okay."

"Have good dreams Kagome. If you need anything just call me and I will be here. I will wake you in the morning."

"Okay thank you Kurumi. Good night."

Hope ya like! Please r&r!


End file.
